


Pekoyama's Drunken Cuddle Harem

by artisticFlyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, cute cuddles, drunk teens, no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night on the island and the majority of the students are drunk, but for six of them, it leads to many less complications than you'd guess, and everyone's a bit of a nice drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pekoyama's Drunken Cuddle Harem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, so yea, enjoy

As it turned out, Pekoyama was a cuddly drunk.

It was another night on the island, another party, and someone must have spiked the punch because a good majority of the class was drunk. Pekoyama had been dancing, only lightly buzzed, but she stopped in favor of lying on the mattress of a pull-out couch, several weights on her preventing much movement.

To everyone’s surprise, Souda was not a crying drunk.

He was more of a giggly drunk really, humming happily as he rested his head on the swordswoman's shoulder. He was lying on his stomach, body was semi-on hers and one arm slung across her waist while the other was slung around another body entirely.

Despite his rather ironic protests of underage drinking, Kuzuryuu was a sleepy drunk.

His head was on Pekoyama’s other shoulder, his chest to hers. His legs tangled with the mechanic’s as he traced lazy pattern’s on the girl’s collarbone. Every so often he would drift off only to snap awake moments later, causing Souda to chuckle and lean over to nuzzle the yakuza. Kuzuryuu protested with a yawn, but never pushed him away.

In an oddity even for him, Gundam was a protective drunk.

He laid on his side, Souda’s head and Pekoyama’s shoulder tucked under his chin with arms firmly over the group. He would glare at anyone who came near them and draw closer, and Souda would give him a little squeeze of reassurance. The rest of the time he buried his nose in messy pink hair, causing the mechanic to giggle and turn his head for just a moment to press his face into the breeder’s neck, then turning his attention back to Kuzuryuu.

Hilariously, Komaeda was a shy drunk and Hinata was a flirty drunk.

Komeada had Pekoyama’s head in his lap, lightly undoing her braids and twirling the silver hair in his thin, pale fingers. Hinata sat behind him, chest-to-back, and would lean up and whisper something in his ear with a smirk. The luckster would blush and duck his head, muttering something along the lines of “Stop bein’ silly, Hinata-kun” and the brunette laughed and nuzzled his cheek, leaving faint kisses behind with a light squeeze.

Even when the party was long over, they stayed like that while everyone else left, some stumbling back to their cabins, others guiding them. Pekoyama, through her buzzed haze, mused on the peace of the boys around her and found that she rather liked the way they all fit together. Gundam and Souda weren’t fighting, and the mechanic wasn’t trying too hard to be liked. Kuzuryuu wasn’t threatening to kill anyone, not even when Souda leaned up and kissed her cheek, although it did earn him a jealous glare easily fixed with a light kiss on the head from her, followed by one from Souda. Hinata was smiling and holding Komaeda close, and Komaeda himself had a small smile of his face, not ranting about hope or hiding how he was feeling.

At some point after Pekoyama had lost track of the hour, when Kuzuryuu, Gundam, and Hinata had sucumbed to sleep, the latter leaning on the back of the couch, Togami quietly opened the door, causing a pool of moonlight to fall on the six. “Ah, so this is where you all are,” he said quietly. “Are you alright?”

Souda made a noise of assent, Komaeda nodded, and Pekoyama spoke a faint “Yes.”

The heir strode up to them, an amused smile on his face. “You seem comfortable.” 

“I am,” Pekoyama responded simply.

Togami nodded. “I think it would be best to let you all stay here the night, seeing as none of you are causing trouble. Mahiru just finally got Sonia and Saionji to bed. I brought something to help with the hangovers you’re sure to have come morning.” He set six bottles of water on a nearby table, as well as a bottle of aspirin.

“Thank you,” Pekoyama murmured as she pet Souda’s head, coaxing him to sleep. “Have a nice night.”

Togami nodded. “And you too.”

It wasn’t long before the mechanic drifted off, Komaeda following soon after, and as Pekoyama let herself be taken by sleep, she had a faint smile painting her lips.

Souda was the first to wake the next morning, yelling and scrambling out of Gundam’s grip in embarrassment and generally making everyone’s hangovers worse. Gundam simply stood and grabbed a bottle of water before walking out, a faint blush still on his cheeks. Komaeda had run to the bathroom to throw up, and Hinata followed him. He gently held back the luckster’s hair as he replayed everything he himself had said to the pale boy and blushed in self-consciousness. Pekoyama just stayed lying there while Kuzuryuu sipped his water.

“That was stupid. We’re never doing that again,” Kuzuryuu grumbled.

The swordswoman made a noncommittal noise. She really hadn’t minded it, even if her arms had fallen asleep and it was awkward the next morning.

And when it happened again two weeks later, she didn’t mind at all.


End file.
